


《前所未见》02

by boli_hh



Series: 《前所未见》 [2]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *ABO世界观，架空，年下，都市言情狗血年下小狼狗茶叶味A X空虚寂寞又纯情，被迫联姻玫瑰味O三观不正内含【touqing】，不喜勿入。有车预警、狗血预警，有虐有甜李东海和alpha无感情联姻，遇见对面刚搬来的年轻alpha（李赫宰），干柴烈火一来二去的故事。本文炮灰恶人：黎疆先生禁搬运超话
Series: 《前所未见》 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727680
Kudos: 10





	《前所未见》02

那次不愉快的经历后黎疆没有再回来过，李东海一连提心吊胆了几天，但一直到发情期结束黎疆也没有回来。他这才松了口气，每天按时下楼躲在客厅的大落地窗旁，望着对面那家别墅的动静，期望能再见到像那天那样的太阳。  
李东海知道自己不该这样做，他是一个已婚omega，即便没有感情，只是一个连合约都比不上的婚姻，对面那个alpha他也连看都不该看的。可是他忍不住，想起李赫宰的时候就会想起那天轻柔拂过身体的微风，和他喜欢的阳光的味道。他被枷锁套牢，只好尽可能的将自己隐藏起来，只露出脑袋在窗户一角偷偷看着。  
李赫宰坐在跑车里戴着墨镜单手开车的样子，牛仔外套白衬衫休闲装，或是西装革履的精英模样。每一个他都喜欢，他很喜欢这个人，是忍不住想要跟他亲近的那种喜欢。  
对面的大门打开，李赫宰穿着运动装跟自己哥哥抬手打了声招呼，然后慢跑经过他们中间的街道。李东海摁住胸口快跳出来的心，目光黏在李赫宰腿上用力时显出的肌肉线条，他光这么偷偷看着就已经有些脸热，当然也不敢承认夜晚独处时遐想过和alpha抱在一起喘息的场景。  
李赫宰已经跑出他的视线范围，李东海长长吐出口气，伸了伸懒腰转身望着安静的客厅，又是这样枯燥无聊的一天，他还要这样一个人生活很久很久。落地窗的纱帘轻轻摇曳着，李东海给自己披了件外套走向厨房，为自己做早餐。  
锅里沸腾起来的水让这个房子终于有了一丝暖意，李东海把袖子挽了起来，细白的腕子撑在料理台上望着热气出神，良久轻轻叹了口气。他头一次有强烈的情绪想摆脱这段乏味的婚姻，充满金钱铜臭味的关系，甚至怨恨自己当初的逆来顺受，也许挣扎一下就会有改变。

李赫宰规律生活了一段时间又做回原本那样的闲散少爷，他哥要他帮忙的项目已经跟完了，他借口自己要养精蓄锐准备毕业躲在家里。其实也只是想见见那个天天偷看自己的omega，和他说说话。最近他出门的时候，李东海每次都站在窗边自以为小心地偷偷摸摸看他，还以为他不知道，怪可爱的。  
他也略微打听了一下，这才知道李东海早已经有伴侣了，不过看这架势，两个人之间估计是没有什么感情。他从来没见过对面别墅有别人来过，每天都是那一个孤零零的身影。李赫宰难以理解，这么漂亮可爱的人怎么能有alpha视若不见，如果是他，他根本做不到。

“hi~”

身后清亮的声音，李东海转过身看见自己心心念念好几天的人趴在他家院子的栏杆上，见他转过来抬起手晃了晃，整齐的牙大咧咧地露出。  
“又在摆弄花啊~”  
李赫宰顿了顿，指了下身后，笑起来眼下荡漾开笑纹，咧着嘴笑嘻嘻有些傻气。  
“噢，我叫李赫宰，我们之前见过。”

与诡谲复杂的黎疆不同，李赫宰朝气蓬勃，在阳光照耀下发着光一般，浑身充斥着他喜欢的气息。李东海紧张地抓着衣服下摆不知该怎么反应，支支吾吾半天小声答应“我记得你…”

“真的啊！”李赫宰心下高兴，面上却装出一副惊讶的表情，眼睛睁得圆圆的，像个无害小动物。他随意地张开手臂搭在两侧的栏杆上，笑眯眯地望着这个脸红的omega。  
“我还以为你都不记得我了呢。”

“不会....”  
我总能看见你的，  
李东海在心底默默说道。

李赫宰没有再开口，就那样站在栏杆外笑着望他，嘴角的笑容不停放大，最后不好意思地低下头搓了搓鼻子。  
“抱歉，是不是打扰你了。”

李东海手足无措地站着，听见他这么说赶紧摇头，放下手里喷壶向李赫宰走了几步，在不远不近的距离停下。他还想再靠近一点，他喜欢李赫宰身上的信息素，也喜欢这个人对自己笑的样子。但是他不敢，也不知道要怎么办，他只是很单纯的想要跟这个alpha亲近，甚至没来得及去想连他现在这样的想法是不是也是背德的，他只是像在遵循本能一样的靠近李赫宰而已。  
他们两个人站在栏杆的两侧，除了中间穿过的风没有其他的声音。李东海垂眸站着，不安地搅弄手指，他感觉到对面人的目光在他身上移动，从头看到了脚，又定格在他脸上。耳朵一定红了，脸也是热的。他泄气地想。  
李赫宰轻笑，率先开口。  
“看你好像不爱说话，你一个人住吗？这么大的房子，不害怕啊？”

李东海眨了眨眼睛，抿起嘴思考一阵，鬼使神差让他决定瞒下黎疆的事。  
“晚上在房间里，习惯了就不怕了。”

李赫宰想起初遇那天看到的香艳场面，不由得吞咽了一下口水，赶紧转移话题。  
“我没什么事做，看你在这弄花就出来聊聊天，你要是觉得冒犯那我就回去了。”

李赫宰吞咽口水时喉结上下滚动，李东海注意到以后觉得脸热，慌忙挪开视线。他生怕人转身离开，主动走到院门旁边，隔着铁门和他讲话。靠近之后能闻到这个alpha身上散发的幽幽茶味，清新好闻，李东海忍不住靠得更近一些，几乎快贴在门上。  
“我没这么觉得，但是我好像……”李东海轻轻皱起眉“我好像不太会聊天。”

“聊天有什么会不会的，会说话不就行了。”李赫宰单手撑着铁门旁的石柱，拍了拍隔在中间的门，看向李东海身后的院子。  
“这么多的花，你得忙到多久啊。”

“我没什么事做，要是不照顾花草更无聊了。”李东海转过身看着花圃，眼睛微微弯了起来。  
李赫宰看着猫咪一样的嘴角翘起来，得知这omega在笑。他松了口气，还好，没有让人家讨厌自己。  
他也不知道自己怎么了，他应该和已婚omega保持距离，尤其这个omega的alpha是诡谲多端的政客。李赫宰望着人温润的眸子，胸腔内的心脏砰砰直跳，他想抱他，然后吻他，看他在自己怀里红着脸颊喘息。  
他重新将目光投到这个羞涩纯净的omega身上，竭力掩藏目光中沉沉的欲望。多漂亮的omega，刚刚抬眼看了他一眼，他差点想破门而入。李赫宰按捺下心中的冲动，一遍遍告诉自己要冷静，他不应该再继续站在这里，最应该做的是转身、回家。  
李赫宰刚要开口， 一阵风吹了过来，那天初遇时让他神魂颠倒的玫瑰花香又淡淡地铺开，传到他的鼻息间温柔地环绕住他。他轻轻嗅着空气中的信息素，望着人出神，喃喃道。

“你…好香啊…”

“嗯？”  
李东海低头看了看自己，然后不好意思地摸摸头“啊，我信息素是花香。”  
他说完后李赫宰仍那样定定地看着他，李东海努力收起自己的信息素，眨着眼睛和李赫宰对视，然后轻轻地笑了，眼睛弯了起来。  
“怎么一直看我？”

李赫宰回过神，尴尬地移开视线，望着院子里的花心乱如麻，耳朵悄悄的泛红。也不知刚才是怎么了，中邪了一样，他掩饰般四处乱看，还是忍不住又将目光投到李东海身上，玫瑰香的omega静静地站在那里，笑眯眯的。  
李赫宰手心出了一层汗，脊背也在发热。他故作镇定地看着李东海身后的花园，冲远处地上的花盆努努嘴。  
“要我帮忙吗？”  
“两个人做事总比一个人方便。”

李东海歪着头似乎在考虑他的话，看了看地上让他吃力的花盆，又看了看眼前的alpha。他压根没想着这句话会有什么深意，思考一阵走上前把铁门打开，没有中间的屏障以后他站在李赫宰面前。  
上一次见面有信息素冲动可以充当理由，可这一次，他见到李赫宰还是有一股冲动，胸口也涨涨的。李东海低下头敛住嘴角的笑意，太糟糕了，他有很多杂七杂八的想法一起冒出来，快盛不下了。

李赫宰第一次走进这个满是花香的院子，他跨过大门的界限走到李东海面前，omega察觉到以后小步后退了几步，双手在身前紧张地互相捏着。  
“是那边的花盆…得搬到阳光下面才行。”

李赫宰仔细打量一番，原来这omega真的没听懂他话里话外的意思，他故意使坏又往前上了一步，站在李东海面前。Omega似乎不太会收信息素，玫瑰香只要靠近一些就能闻得更真切，他沉醉于这种香味，后知后觉在那盛开的花香中意识到什么。  
李东海明明有伴侣了，信息素怎么会一点别的味道都没有。

他意识到这一点以后猛地顿住步伐，看向落他半步的人。李东海茫然地看向他“怎么了？”

“没事…”

家里有alpha的好处李东海是第一次知道，李赫宰把外套脱给他，只穿着里面的黑色紧身背心在院子里，帮他挪动花盆换位置，又挨个浇水。李东海过意不去想帮一把手，李赫宰的手在空中犹豫一阵，轻轻落到他的肩膀上拍了拍。  
“我来吧，你是omega，这事我做就行。”说完，又继续替他擦拭叶子。  
李东海没再推拒，安静站在一边。李赫宰可能是一直在坚持健身，手臂用力时从小臂一直到脊背的肌肉线条十分流畅，跟着他的动作来回变化。他从来没有遇到过这样的alpha，被黎疆锁在牢笼里的生活像在阴暗的地下室突然重见光明。他默默地看着，苦笑想到，原来同龄人的生活这么美好，然而他好像从成年那天就已经失去了。

李东海双手抱着李赫宰的外套在身前，在人弯腰的时候犹豫一阵，偷偷摸摸埋头到衣服上深吸口气，茶香差点让他腿软。他又瞥着李赫宰的动作，在人又一次低头专注手里娇嫩的花时背过身子，他好喜欢这个味道。  
他尽量做得隐蔽，在李赫宰直起身的时候神色自若，却不知自己连脖子都羞成了粉红色。  
李赫宰余光瞥见他的动作，只觉得胯下那二两肉都快撑不住马上要立正站好。他接触过的许多omega大多数是直白又热情，十分坦诚的向alpha发出邀请。很少有像李东海这样安安静静还有些害羞的，连那些原始欲望都压制的很好，只敢偷偷搞些小动作却不知早都被人看在眼里。

“你很喜欢茶香吗？”李赫宰突然直起身子。  
李东海慌忙抬起头掩饰“啊不是，就是挺好闻的...你用香水吗？”  
他说这话的时候下意识的把那件外套往怀里抓紧，双手用力指尖泛白，像个做错事的孩子一样，微微缩起肩膀不敢对视。  
李赫宰不说话，盯着他的眼睛一步步靠近。黎疆和他在一起这六年他们都是各自过各自的，李东海几乎不出门也不接触外界，李赫宰突然这样的流氓行径他一下子涨红了脸。  
“你....干嘛....”

“你闻了好几下，没分辨出这是信息素吗？”李赫宰饶有趣味的打量李东海，一步步压着人后退到墙上，他刻意放出丝丝茶香环绕住两个人，想看看李东海有没有被标记过后会出现的不适。  
让他十分雀跃的是，李东海没有一点生理上的不适，倒是脸颊因为害羞粉红的。  
他靠近被抓包后害羞的人，几乎快贴上李东海的耳朵“好闻吗？”

李赫宰说完，忍不住转过脸亲了一口李东海，这人身上的玫瑰花味弄得看起来像是个含苞待放的小花骨朵，花瓣软软的，让人忍不住想采摘带走。  
李东海长这么大从来没被人这么对待过，脸颊被轻轻亲了一下，他一下子睁大眼睛不知该怎么反应。李赫宰的吻没有让他觉得奇怪，充满喜爱的亲昵动作好像猫咪被挠了挠下巴一样舒适，他瑟缩了一下心底反而有些期待，周围的风声与鸟鸣声逐渐远去，他几乎是被李赫宰拢在怀里。莫名的安全感一下子包裹住这个孤独的omega，李东海差点要流出眼泪。

李东海的反应超过自己的预期，李赫宰有些惊讶地挑眉，李东海明明比自己还大上两岁，看这样子倒像个第一次早恋的小孩。他很想再近一步，什么道德良知都随着他走进这扇门开始灰飞烟灭，李赫宰能清晰地意识到自己对李东海的欲望，在失控前先找回了理智，他不能吓到这个omega。  
他又看了看面红耳赤眼里闪着期许的光的人，后退了一步放开害羞的李东海，不忘摸了摸柔软的头发。  
“这么喜欢就拿着吧。”

李东海疑惑地看着李赫宰，手却抓紧他的外套。他确实不想把衣服还给李赫宰，上面沾着alpha的信息素气息，他很喜欢。但衣服主人这样大方地赠送让他十分窘迫，还有些失落，也许他对别的omega也是这样温和，自己不是唯一会被李赫宰唯一这样对待的人。李东海转念又自嘲的想，他又有什么资格让这个年轻alpha多驻足一阵。

“我不要，你的衣服我不能拿。”李东海走到阳光下，把衣服递过去。  
李赫宰看了看被他搬好的花盆，基本上都弄好了。他往后退了几步倒着离开。  
“行了就这么定了，你拿着吧，明天过来帮你挪花盆的时候再给我也行。”

“哎……但是…”李东海还想说什么，李赫宰已经冲他抬了下手走了。他抱着衣服站在原地不动，顶着太阳发呆，晒得脸颊有些疼才恍然反应过来。  
他躲进家里关上大门，看倦了的奢侈装修突然变得温暖，李东海站在门口的地垫抱紧怀里的外套，半晌，他突然蹲下身子，把脸埋进衣服中痴痴地笑。  
李东海摸了摸自己的脸，抿嘴敛下笑意。他一路跑着回到卧室里锁上门，蹬掉拖鞋钻进被里，鼻息间满是清新茶味。他在被里闷了好一会，一下子掀开被，闷的小脸红扑扑的坐在床上呆呆地望着墙。  
过了一会，他抱着衣服又躲回被子里，抱着那件衣服深吸口气，笑着喃喃自语。  
“他说明天会来…”

-tbc-  
by：玻璃


End file.
